


He's never coming back

by yunhaiiro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, this is completely AU I couldn't do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhaiiro/pseuds/yunhaiiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory "What if you left Hawke in the Fade" (AU in my case) fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's never coming back

Anders waits.

In the cavern where they're supposed to meet up, where he's been holed up since Hawke left. If he went deeper inside, he'd find the beginning of a dwarven passage that signaled an entrance to the Deep Roads. But instead he waits close to the entrance, where the cavern's still just a natural hole in the rock. Weeds all over the ragged walls, dampness from the non-stopping rain covering every nook and cranny.

It's bloody freezing, this time of year.

He waits, buried in a fur pelt, barely moving except for the shivering. Silence fills the days.

He almost misses Justice.

Then again, it seems like the spirit is becoming an increasingly small part of his mind.

Instead, he's been replaced by a far more ominous voice.

Anders didn't spend much time with the Grey Wardens at Vigil's Keep, but long enough to hear stories about exactly this.

The Calling.

Both his thoughts and Justice have become deafened by a chanting of

_DEATH_

_CORRUPTION_

_FLESH TURNS TO ASH_

_HAIR TO DUST_

_COME WITH US_

_JOIN THE BRETHREN_

And the shadows in the cavern seem to grow longer, and it looks like something's crawling in from the Deep Roads to drag him along with it.

But Anders does his best to ignore all this. He has practice at that, at least.

The day (or is it night? It's difficult to tell) everything stops, he can hardly believe it.

He cries of relief and it gives him a headache.

He falls asleep, exhausted, thinking that by the time he wakes up maybe Hawke will already be back.

He isn't.

So he waits still.

 

* * *

 

 

An Inquisition agent finds him.

Anders leaps to his feet and does his best impression of someone menacing, needing to grip hard his staff just to keep it from slipping through his fingers.

Turns out, the agent is just a messenger.

She delivers a sealed letter into his now clumsy hands, then steps back and tells him to call for her if he's going to write an answer. Then leaves. Anders can hear her footsteps stop right outside.

Then he finally looks at the letter.

It's not Hawke's handwriting. It's Varric's.

He breaks the seal with more force than necessary, more than what he thought he had left.

He can barely focus on the words.

The ink is smudged in places, as if someone had cried over it.

Then he knows.

Hawke is gone.

 


End file.
